Paradise
by 7NationArmy
Summary: This is a story about Piper before wilderness school. She has not yet realized she is a demigod. She does not have the perfect life and dreams of a better one. Modeled after the song "Paradise" by Coldplay. I do not own the series! Please read and review! Comments appreciated! Trust me on the fact that the story is better than the summary! Changed to a T just to play it safe!
1. Chapter 1-Paradise

**Hi, this story is about Piper before she Knew she was a demigod and yes she is one but she will find out later. This is my first story so no flames please. The story was inspired by Paradise by Coldplay but it is not a songfic. I will name each chapter after a song that inspires the chapter. Let's get started, shall we? Disclaimer: I do not own this series other the charecters that you have never heard of! Rick Riordan does!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Paradise

I'm not like most girls. I saw it at every school that I went to. I've grown to accept that. I never wanted any fake friends anyway. All of the girls were stuck up snobs who wore too much makeup. All of the guys were jerky jocks who hit on me because I was "pretty". That was the last straw. I started to create a label for myself. I turned down the designer clothes, fancy haircuts, and girly stuff that my dad offered me. I started to dress in t-shirts, jeans, and high-tops. I cut my hair with safety scissors and wore no makeup. Then I started to commit crimes. Not big ones just stealing small stuff. But the weird part was that I didn't have to 'steal', I just asked and people gave stuff to me. Sure I got in trouble and my dad was dissapointed. He took me out of schools and sent me to more. But all I really wanted was his attention. Bad attention was better than none anyway, right?

I've dreamed and daydreamed that I was a normal girl from a normal family. I go to school, in the dream, after a hug from my dad and my mom who is still with us. I would come home and they would ask me "how was my day"? We laugh and joke while we eat dinner as a family. All is well. Sadly, that is not the case. Reality can be a smack in the face sometimes. It always brings me back to my life where I hardly have a family, and the small family that I have, I never get to spend time with. I dream of paradise.

* * *

**How is it so far? Please review and I am not afraid of criticism just no flames! Have a good day/night!**


	2. Sorry- authors note

Hi I promised myself that for my fanfictions I would try not to lag on updates. I have been super busy as I just finished with my last day of exams today. Now that school has ended for the semester I should have more time to update. Again, I APOLOGIZE for lack of updateness as I call it.

Thanks all the people who reviewed! You guys rock!

-7NationArmy


	3. Chapter 2 Perfect

**Hey, here is a REAL update. But first here are some things I need to cover. 1. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN AND I DO NOT WRITE SONGS THEREFORE I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE SONGS! Ok now secondly I am on winter break so more updates but mainly at night seeing as I am still busy during the day! Third, don't update on iPods because they jack up the story with autocorrects that make you want to throw the phone across the room!(just kidding, but its still true!) Thanks to all of the reviewers!**

**Guest**

**KMwriter**

**Cccrrraaazzzyyy**

**Greekgirrl **

**Never have Regrets**

**Now I'll stop rambling and update!**

* * *

** Chapter 2- Perfect**

****I never had a whole family. My mom walked out on us when I was a baby. I had a dad but he was never around. I was usually upset even if I didn't show it. No one gave a care about me or what I did. Sometimes it was a plus but mainly a minus. I shuffled through my iPod untill I came to the song "Paradise" by Coldplay. I turned up the volume to concentrate. I had my first day of a new school tommorow. What would it be this year. "Slut" "garbage girl". I had heard it all.

I got out my guitar and started to play the song "Perfect" by P!nk. "Mistreated Misplaced Missunderstood miss know it's all good it didn't slow me down. Mistaken always second guessing underestimating look I'm still around. Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than than less than perfect." I stopped singing when my dad came in. " I never knew you could sing or play the guitar". I was shocked that he was listening. " yes I can. I taught myself" I replied feeling mycheeks grow hot. "Maybe you would know if you paid attention instead of Jane, or if you bothered to show up to the concert last month whet I did a solo!" I bursted out. I couldn't help it I lost all control. I regretted it when I saw his sullen face and I saw that he did try. He couldn't be perfect.

"I'm sorry dad I got angry and-" he cut me off there. "No Pipes, I'm sorry for not being there. I can't promise that I will always be either but I eill try harder." Can you play what I missed. I got up and played the song "Perfect" by P!nk without the rap part.

(Flashback to the concert)was was waiting for my dad to show up for our music concert. A time when all of the music sections: band, choir, orchestra, and the honers choir got together to put on a big showcase with no theme. I was in Honors choir which ment we sung while playing instruments rather than just singing. I chose the guitar and taught myself how to play pretty darn well. The teacher even gave me a solo! I was exited to show my dad. I had reminded him about 100 times the week of the concert. I walked out on stage and sung the song while playing guitar and did not see him. After the concert I had to call Jane for a ride home. When I got home I grumbled "You missed the concert" and he replied "okay sweetie"snot even listening to me!

I finished singing and he clapped. "I think that we should catch up by spending an afternoon on the beach"! We had a private beach that we sometimes went to. I couldn't decline to his offer so I said yes.

When we arrived at the beach my dad unpacked our lunch. My usual peanut butter and jelly sanwhich. Before I could start eating my dad called out "Any 3 questions"! Any 3 questions is game we play where we can ask eachother any 3 questions. It was the only way we stayed connected. "You start pipes" ok I was starting this time. My dad started the last time. "Why did mom leave" this was one of my usual questions. "Well, she couldn't stay with us for some reason so she left" and that was his usual answer. "Number two, What is your next project?" he answerd with " A Greek mythology movie called King of Sparta. They told me not to tell but I trust you." That one stung me like a wasp. He trusted me and I let him down by getting kicked out of school. Even though he already knew. "Third can you rap?" I knew he couldn't rap it was just hilarious seeing him try" he replied by singing an awful and then grinning at me.

"Now you" I said. "Are you exited for your new school"? I looked at himbefore replying "no" "second how how have you been lately"? I couldn't lie to him because that was a rule in this game but I did anyway. Feeling guilty I replied "I heve been fine not fantastic but not awful" he nodded. "and third, I have a tip, have a good day at school and stay out of trouble" I gave him a weak grin and we finished our lunch. After that we packed up and went home. I took a shower and cut my hair all choppy and went to bed. I could only dream of what the new school would bring be but I didn't have high hopes. Like my other school, I figured I wouldn't have many friends. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I wasn't. I would have to wait and see.

* * *

**That was a super cliche ending! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I accept constructive criticism! Comment any songs you think I should model a chapter after! Remember: they have to relate to Piper McLean! Thanks and Good day/night!**


End file.
